Bellatrix Y Orionis, Amazon Star, Warrioress
by CoffeeCatsandCurses
Summary: used to be 'My Beautiful Warrior' re-worked and extended. Bellatrix's rise to his best lieutenant, his right hand and his most faithful and loyal. M for future chapter, warning provided.
1. The beginning

So this used to be the story, 'My Beautiful warrior', I tried to keep to the original as much as possible with a few tweaks after getting way to into making the timelines perfect.  
Disclaimer, all character belong to JK Rowling and the Harry potter franchise.

Enjoy.

* * *

She lay on the bed with the curtains drawn feigning sleep and listening intently. She was waiting. A high pitched scream erupted across the dormitories and dungeons, perhaps the whole castle heard. The other girls in her room stirred, drawing curtains and feet hitting the floors filled the silence after the scream.  
'What was that?' One asked.  
'Who was that?' said another.

She smiled to herself, slowly rising and drawing back the drapes, 'I have no idea but I was thoroughly enjoying my sleep' the other girls looked towards her. She moved to prop herself up on her elbow and waited. There was noise growing outside their door and then it burst open.  
A short, pudgy...green girl marched in. 'YOU DID THIS BLACK, I KNOW YOU DID...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!' She screeched at her.  
Bellatrix simply raised an eyebrow. It wasn't long before a flustered professor came into the room.  
'What in Merlin's beard is going on here girls?'  
The green girl turned to the professor and pointed back at Bellatrix. 'Professor she did this, I don't know how but I just know she did!'

Bellatrix sighed, 'Professor, I haven't the slightest idea what Dolores is on about. I have been sleeping until rudely awoken, and during the day surrounded by others constantly she must be mistaken', her face feigned innocence, it came so easily to her. The professor looked at both the girls. 'Dolores, she has a point, evidently you are mistaken, now come dear we'll assess the damage in the hospital and let these girls sleep' then led the infuriated green girl out of the room shutting the door.

Silence fell on the girls. 'Bellatrix, did you?'  
She simply closed her draped and left them to speculate.  
'Of course she did it, Only Bellatrix could pull something off like that and her and Dolores have been at each other since the start of term!'  
'But how did she get away with it, jinxing a student?'  
'Bellatrix would jinx a teacher if they crossed her and get away with it I'm sure' I was in a hushed whisper and then a small quiet giggle began between the girls before they finally settled.

Sitting in the train compartment Bellatrix looked out at the bustling platform, watching as a green student walked past, still looking infuriated. 'How long will that last Bellatrix?' one of the girls asked, she smiled to herself.  
'I have no idea'  
A chuckle followed and laughter from the other girls. The train pulled out of Hogsmead and into rolling countryside, heading to London.

Platform 9 ¾ was clouded in steam as students piled off the train to greet parents and siblings. She spotted her parents waiting, chatting with a pale haired man. She walked over, greeting her mother and father and Abraxas Malfoy.  
'Finally finished then Bellatrix' He said appraisingly.  
She nodded, looking at the approaching Andromeda, followed by Narcissa and Lucius. 'Two years left for you though Lucius, but I'm sure Cissy will keep you company in my absence'  
'Bellatrix, if you have nothing more to say, I suggest you go home', her mother's voice cut her smirk.  
'Of course mother', she looked to her father who inclined his head and passed a ghost of a smile, she returned it and grinned wickedly as the green Dolores walked passed. She disapparated and left her family and the Malfoys on the platform.

She arrived in Manor Noire, making her way up the grand stair case to the west wing where her room was, her trunk and things were already waiting and unpacked. Books returned to shelves and trinkets and trophies were placed in draws or around her room, the house elves were on form today it seemed. She placed herself on the edge of her bed, sighing and closing her eyes, she had finally left school and could do what she wished. Her eyes snapped open, but she would be made to go to all sorts of dances and such, meeting men who her parents would push at her...A husband. She couldn't stand the thought of marrying any man she had met so far, and there were too few purebloods around, a limited choice. She hated the thought of wasting her life, a trophy wife, doing nothing.

Not long after her thoughts had begun to wander to her new freedom, the rest of the Black family arrived, all going their separate ways before dinner, and once that was over she headed back to her room, reaching the stairs she began to ascend.  
'Bellatrix'. Her father's voice called to her. He stood in the entrance of his study, waiting for her. Once she entered and took her seat he closed the door, placing himself in his plush chair in front of her, behind a large ebony desk littered with various pieces of parchment, quills, empty glasses and mugs and a paper weight with the black family crest engraved upon it..

'Bellatrix…' He sighed, 'Such a shame you were not born a boy. You would have made a perfect heir.'  
Bellatrix frowned she had heard this all before during many heated discussions about her future.  
'However, your duty to this house and family are thus, you will marry a suitable husband chosen by myself and your mother, I am sure you know this by now.'  
She looked up at him. 'Yes father but...'  
Now Cygnus Black was never the man to challenge, but like father like daughter.  
'But what?'  
'I want to do more than be some trophy wife. I want to make myself useful, not just to bare children' She said, disgust in her voice.  
'Bellatrix, you are a woman in pureblood society, you know where you stand'  
'I hate where I stand'. Her voice increased. 'Why can't I choose my on husband, or not marry at all! I'll waste away not being able to do as I please and use my skills…' 'Bellatrix, you will not raise you voice to me!' he said through gritted teeth, he didn't want a full blown quarrel with her.  
She was worked up now, she wouldn't stop just yet. 'I will not waste my life being some Trophy to a waste of man who doesn't deserve me!'  
'BELLATRIX! You will cease this infernal shouting this instant!'

She let out a breath, readying herself to say more, then didn't. She sat herself back down, and her father followed suit. 'Bellatrix, my Bella, no man will ever be worthy for you, I regret to send you for such a life, however it is as it is and you are a woman'  
'Then don't', she said, quietly.

He shot her a stern look and she looked at the desk top. 'Remember that, I expect you to attend any dances and the like with your mother, keep up appearances. It seems Narcissa has her heart set on Lucius, a union which I am in favour of, as it is he is similarly inclined'. He paused, Bellatrix simply nodded. Silence fell as he took out a crystal glass and decanter, pouring himself a drink.

Bellatrix looked at the latest Daily Prophet, reading the headline, more muggle killings and a mudblood too. Her father watched her, 'These followers of the rumoured Dark Lord have been keeping busy', he said casually.

'More killings, and a mudblood, so they have finally gotten round to getting rid of that kind…' She said nonchalantly.

'Indeed' He replied.

'You're one of them aren't you father?' She looked up at him, his face passive. 'I've heard whispers and rumour, and what the prophet mumbles about. They say the Dark Lord is raising forces to take over, he has the support of many purebloods…like us yes?' He watched his eldest daughter scanning the paper.

'You seem to know a great deal on this subject Bella, and do you support what is happening?' He took a sip of his drink.

'I have my...Sources...and yes' She answered, skilfully.  
He smiled at her taking another sip. 'You can go now Bellatrix', it was so blunt an order but she followed it, only for her father, and she left the room.

Cygnus looked down at the paper, the image clearly showing the ghostly Dark Mark, swirling among the clouds. He took one last sip of the fiery liquid and placed his glass over it.

* * *

And so, a revamped chapter one, hope its better and my reading through over and over has fix all the little mistakes. R&R, will hopefully be posting regularly with this story.


	2. Step one

As Promised chapter 2, Disclaimer as written in chapter one. hope that they are all in character still. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites already! makes it worthwhile :)

Enjoy...

* * *

'Girls, are you all ready, we shall be leaving shortly'. Druella's shrill voice cut across the manor.  
Andromeda came sulking down the stairs in blue, Narcissa hurriedly coming along the corridor, in silk green, carrying a fur coat in her arms.  
'Narcissa, there is no need for that. Where is Bellatrix?' Narcissa's mouth opened to protest, but Bellatrix came strolling out of the library.  
'Here mother' She wore a long black dress, hugging her figure, her arms and collar covered by lace.  
'Good, Narcissa dear leave that you will be far too hot'  
'But mother I haven...'.  
'No buts. Now just leave it you look beautiful', she went over her daughter's appearance, approving.

'Are we all ready?' Cygnus' voice rang out, striding towards the rest of the family in a black suit and cravat. He held out his arm and Druella placed her hand on the crook, Narcissa and Andromeda each side of their parents taking their hands and Bellatrix standing nearby. They disapparated and left Manor Noire in silence.

The Nott family manor was grand, although, to Bellatrix's taste somewhat ostentatious. She grimaced as she walked passed gold item after gold item, the Nott's evidently prided themselves in flaunting their wealth. They entered the main ball room, many of the other families had already arrived. Narcissa's squeak of joy revealed the Malfoy's Presence and she preceded to join her Beau. Bellatrix, after an exchange of looks with her father, followed.

She reached the group of boys, Nott reached out to take her hand and place a kiss on it. 'I see you came Black, looking good might I add'  
She took her hand back. 'Still too good for you Nott, Don't push it' Malfoy, his hand on Narcissa's waist sneered.  
'At this rate Bellatrix, Cissy will be married before you'  
She glared back. 'That's Narcissa to you Malfoy, still. Although if you don't watch your step my father might just reconsider' He nearly removed his hand from her waist and cast a glance at Cygnus, who was in deep conversation across the way with a stranger. Bellatrix smirked, 'As is is I have no intention of getting married' She huffed crossing her arms.  
'Mother has other plans…' Narcissa said playing with Lucius's robes.  
'Neither of them can make me, I mean who do they honestly think I would want to be partnered with? She responded.  
'Who do you think wants to put up with you?' Lucius said with a cruel laugh that rippled among them.  
'I don't know why I bother', she said in annoyance and turned swiftly walking away.

She soon spotted a Black Crested ring, on a hand holding a large glass that could only belong to her uncle. She made her way over and placed herself on the armrest.  
'Hello uncle' He didn't remove his gaze from the dancing fire.  
'Is the company of your peers that poor that you seek conversation with you dear uncle Bellatrix?'  
She smiled 'Yes Uncle, your company is always far more entertaining'.  
He took a sip of his drink and looked up at his niece, a smile passing along his lips. He looked back at the fire, swirling his drink.

'Your father tells me you had a…disagreement the other night'  
She said nothing. Arguments among the Black household were not uncommon, especially between Bellatrix and various family members. 'He also tells me you have a keen interest in the activities of a certain…group of dark wizards'  
She still hadn't taken her eyes off the fire, even as a figure swept over and took a seat in the plush chair next to them.  
'I'm just glad someone's finally doing something, those below us seem to be in need of reminding of their place'  
'So you agree with what is happening?'  
'Naturally uncle, I only wish I could do someth…' she glanced at her father and stopped herself.  
'You sound like Walpurga' He acknowledged the seated figure and cast another glance over her, 'she has taught you well. I only wish Sirius took as much interest as you, or that you had been born male. It would be so much easier, you have such exceptional skill and talents. The purest blood runs through your veins. Such a shame you weren't a boy, though you are still held in the highest regards of you elders'

Bellatrix's face had been solemn, if not angry through at the mention of her sex, until he had confirmed that she was still everyone's favourite. 'Thank you uncle'. She smiled and played with a loose curl.

'Orion'  
The voice of the man sitting next to them silkily cut the silence between them.  
'Might I regretfully interrupt your fascinating conversation with your...niece' He looked at her and caught her eye, finally she looked at him and stared with wide eyes. 'And have a private word'  
Orion nodded, and looked a Bellatrix, who was fixated on the man before them, he responded with a sly smile  
'Bellatrix, go talk to Andromeda, she looks like such an outcast'. This broke her out of her trance, she looked at the uncle.  
'That's because she is, but of course'. She stood and inclined her head to him, then to the stranger, she made her way over to where Andromeda was seated looking out at the night.

Voldemort watched her go. 'So how was business over in the east?'

'They are welcoming of the cause and many of their bloodlines are as old as ours and too so seek to preserve them'. He watched the man before him, watching Bellatrix as she moved around the room. 'It should not be long before they set into plan what you have ordered'  
'You still decline my offer Orion?'  
'Regretfully so my Lord, though I will ensure my son and heir will take up what I have not when he comes of age'  
'Indeed, you and your family have been support for many years and for that I and grateful. However I do wish to have at least one Black among my Death Eaters, sooner rather than later so as to consolidate my footing among pure blood society'

'My lord you already have a secure position within our society, a black in your inner circle would change little. Though I do understand why you would want of a Black among your…Death Eaters, it would be beneficial to us both to do so, my son, however has not yet even started school he is far too young'  
Voldemort was still watching Bellatrix, avoiding any and all potential dance partners. He glanced back at Orion. 'I have yet to meet all of the Black's Orion'

'My younger brother was blessed with only daughters, I wonder what purpose meeting them would serve'

Voldemort looked into the flames, they were silent for some time, movement caught his eye and he looked up. She was making her way across the room towards Lucius and her other sister, the youngest. Someone had mentioned a union between the two in the future. 'Bellatrix, tell me about her'

'Bellatrix?'

Voldemort nodded slightly.

'Bellatrix…where to begin. My eldest niece, 18, although she turns 19 in Autumn. She has always had a correct and proper view on the importance of genealogy and status, she showed signs of magical ability very early on, as I recall. She blossomed into the perfect Black, an abundance of authority and sense of pride, the air of dominance, dangerous with a wand. She has both Cygnus and Druella in her, a deadly combination' He paused to admire her from where they sat.  
'She is also quite the female specimen'  
It was well known that the Blacks were all incredibly good looking. 'Yes, we are blessed with looks in our blood'.

Orion watched Voldemort intently, his interest in Bellatrix was surprising he never placed him with a woman, ever, for good reason. 'Am I to assume, My Lord, that you are interested in my Brother's eldest daughter?'  
Voldemort continued to watch Bellatrix then turned to Orion. 'The interest is only due to my current need to have a Black among my ranks, to have your family securely in my grasp'  
'She would simply jump at the opportunity my Lord'  
'As I witnessed earlier, her enthusiasm was...inspiring, I dare say my current follows so such interest'. He smirked.  
'Perhaps I can arrange with my brother to invite you for an evening at manor Noire, to get better acquainted with Bellatrix'  
'That would be ideal' Voldemort rose, then paused. 'She doesn't realise who I am does she?'  
'No my Lord'  
'I would like to keep it that way' He rose fully and made his way through the crowded dance floor, people parted to let him pass as he moved swiftly towards Bellatrix. He was known among only a few guests, the older generation, his generation, knew who he was and he wanted to keep it so until he felt the time was right to reveal it. He would play on her naivety. It would amuse him.

* * *

let the shipping ensue. looking forward to getting the next few up, likely sin a few days time. thank you x


	3. The Dance

Orion walked over to Cygnus who was watching his daughters around the room. 'It will please you to hear that the dark Lord still allows us to continue out support without taking his mark'  
'But?'

'But, and it isn't a bad but, it could be most beneficiary to the Black's, he has spent the majority of that conversation asking about Bellatrix'

'Bellatrix?' Cygnus looked at his eldest daughter with mild surprise. 'To what purpose? '

'He has taken, I sense, quite an interest in her' Orion went over to the drinks, Cygnus followed. 'He proposed, that he wished to become more acquainted with your family, well, Bellatrix. This, brother is an opportunity you should not let pass'

'I was not planning on it Orion'

'Oh and he wished for you not to reveal that it is with the Dark Lord that she is about to accept a dance with, he wants her to find out at the evening he honours your home with his presence'  
Cygnus' eyebrow quirked up. 'He must have his reasons, I do hope Bellatrix doesn't do anything rash'

'She'll only prove too tempting a challenge, if there is one wizard who stands a chance at taming your Bellatrix, it would be the Dark Lord' He chuckled. 'There may yet be hope for her Brother' They watched as he approached Bellatrix.

'Might I steal you for this dance miss Black' He held out his hand, she turned to him and without any hesitation took it. Her presence on the dancefloor was a surprise to all but him. They stepped out among the other dancers, he clasped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, she placed her hand on his shoulder and they moved together with such ease and grace as if they had been partners for a long time.

'Tell me Miss Black' He began.

'Bellatrix, call me Bellatrix'

'Tell me then, Bellatrix, why would a woman, beautiful as you are be conversing with you uncle when there are so many young men waiting for a chance to dance or woo you'

'Orion's conversations are far more stimulating than that of men who can barely count themselves worthy enough for me acknowledge their presence' He smirked at her boldness as they danced around the room.

'And do you think me worthy than them or simply humouring me?'

'I find how you are a mystery to me but I am not to you, I simply wish to find out who you are Sir'

'And I shall remain a mystery to you Bellatrix, until I wish to reveal myself'

'Then perhaps I have wasted my time with you' She made to part with him but his grip tightened and he pulled her closer, spinning them around as he did so.

'I'm sure you would be far less amused if you did'

'Tell me then...' She waited for a name, or title, nothing but a sly smile. 'Tell me then Sir, what made you choose me where so many other pretty women waiting for you to offer a dance, or woo them?' She bit back

'Because, Bellatrix, I am not looking for some pretty woman, I looked and found a beautiful woman, who can hold a conversation without blushing or giving a weak smile. I like a woman to know what she wants'

She raised her brow. 'You ask so much of a woman in pureblood society where nothing more is expected than to marry and bear heirs'

'And you don't want that'

'No, well, I want to make my family proud, but the idea that I would waste my day doing nothing, a trophy wife which as a Black I would be nothing more'

'What if you could do otherwise'

'Are you suggesting an alternative?'

'Perhaps, though I am sure you have one in mind'

'If I have?'

'Do enlighten me'

'One of the followers of this Dark Lord that has appeared. I feel I would put my talents and skill into such a cause that I feel strongly about, that is, if they would accept a woman'

'You think they wouldn't?' He smirked at her, baiting her.

'Pureblood supremacy, as I am sure you're aware, stems from pureblood ideas, men, they are the active members, work, fight, kill whereas women, look pretty and bear children, the next generation'

'That is true, however...'

'Are you proposing otherwise' she interrupted

'If the Dark Lord did accept women into his circle? What then?'

'I would join without hesitation' She was confident in her words.

'Do you really think he would want you' It was so blunt. She opened her mouth to retort but could think of nothing, he did have a point. 'Had you the chance to speak to him, what would you say?' He leant towards her as he said it. Their faces inches apart.

'I...I would offer him everything' She whispered leaning slightly closer. He pulled back, cheating her of the chance to get even closer and span her around quicker again, pulling her closer by her waist once more.

'Everything?'

'Anything to be one of his followers, close to him'

'But you have never met him'

'I have heard enough to want this, to follow him, to be loyal to him alone'

'He is said to be cruel and merciless, even to his followers'

'I would take it, though I wouldn't give him any reason to…I would be his most loyal, most faithful'

'Really' He said sardonically. She gripped tighter onto his shoulder, digging her nails in slightly

'I would give him me all' She gave him a sly smile, he raised a brow.

'Your all?'

'Mind, soul and…body, which is more than you'll ever get if you don't release your grip, I'm losing the feeling in my hand' He chuckled, she smiled. He released his grip and span her out. The song ended, he bowed and she curtsied and he kissed her hand. The walk off the dance floor hand in hand. 'Thank you'

'The pleasure is mine Bellatrix' With that he left her, walking away. She gathered herself and looked about, spotting her father watching her, with her uncle. She started making her way over, Orion smiled and walked away from his brother. Cygnus met her part way, handing her a glass 'It was for your mother, but she walked off before I could catch her…Something about needing to sit down a moment'

Bellatrix smiled 'I'm sure she won't miss it'

'Indeed, I don't think I have ever seen you last an entire dance with someone before, and a conversation'

'Yes, he was...Something else, but he would not tell me who he was' She said slightly indignantly and looked at her father, 'You must know him, he seems close to you in age…'

'Perhaps you will find out soon. He is older than most men we would match you with, but you did seem to work together...rather well. Druella was speechless that you even accepted' He smiled down at her. She smiled to herself, silently agreeing.

Cygnus began to walk away. 'Oh, we will be having a guest over for the evening in two days' time, do inform your sisters'

* * *

 _And so it begins._


	4. The Dinner

Bellatrix walked down the stairs, avoiding house elves and flying objects, being rearranged for the evening. Making her way to the library, she wanted to at all costs, avoid being roped in by her mother into doing something...other than staying out of the way. Her father was in his private study, doing the same, most probably. It was the evening the mystery guest was coming to Manor Noire for dinner. She couldn't wait, anything to break up the monotonous bore of the summer, then again she hoped it wasn't Malfoy or a potential suitor. She lay down on one of the plush chaises, picking a book to pass the time.

She neared the end of the book when Narcissa appeared in the doorway. 'Bellatrix, come on the guest will be arriving soon, we're waiting in the entrance'

'I have been waiting since this morning Cissy' She dropped the book on a table and walked out with her sister. The family stood in the entrance, facing a grand fireplace, situated near the front door, only used for guests arriving by floo or exiting. Cygnus stood at one end, Druella at his side. Narssisa took her place by her mother and Andromeda next to her. Bellatrix swept to stand next to her father, as soon as she stepped into place the hearth burst into green flames and a figure stepped out. Bellatrix did little to hide her shock.

'My Lord' Cygnus stepped forward, bowing to him as he brushed off imaginary dust. Voldemort inclined his head, looking at the other members of the Black family.

'Druella' He stepped forward and took her hand, placing a whisper of a kiss on it.

'An honor to have you in our home, my Lord'

'Indeed' He smirked.

Cygnus put out his hand to his daughters. 'My youngest Narcissa, and Andromeda' Voldemort inclined his head to them as they curtsied to him in turn. Cygnus then turned back to Bellatrix.

'And my eldest, Bellatrix'

Voldemort smiled slyly, amused at her reaction, the one he was expecting as soon as he stepped out of the fire. 'We have met' He bent to take her hand and placed a kiss on it. She nodded, but found herself at a loss of words. Why had mother been so pedantic about the state of the house and dinner? And why was her father referring to him and 'My lord'?

'Shall we' Cygnus put his hand to the dining room, Druella along with the girls led the way, the men following soon after. Before they entered, Voldemort paused, watching Bellatrix through the doorway. 'I wish to become better acquainted with her Cygnus, Privately'

'Then perhaps a tour of the Manor is in order after dinner, I am sure Bellatrix would eagerly rise to it' He smiled and they entered the dining room.

The meal was a quiet affair, though some conversation between Voldemort and Cygnus, occasionally Druella broke the silence. Bellatrix and Narcissa were having their own, silent argument across the table, earning a disapproving look form Druella when she caught them. Soon the last plates were cleared and their meal ended.

'Cygnus, I wish to see more of your splendid home, if I could, I imagine it would be most fascinating' He sipped from his glass, keeping eye contact with Cygnus.

'Of course my Lord, Bellatrix, you are best suited, and have met the Dark Lord before too, I am sure will have plenty to talk about' Cygnus watched as Bellatrix looked up from a particularly venomous look at Narcissa. She looked from her father to Voldemort who gave her his sly smile and then back to her father 'Of course father, I would be glad to'  
Voldemort stood, holding out his hand, which she took, he placed her hand on his arm and they left the room.

'Do you think that was a wise move Cygnus' Druella asked, relaxing a little.

'He asked for a chance to talk to her in private, and yes, it was a very wise move' He looked at the closed door.

'Narcissa, that was very unbecoming of you, Glaring at your sister like that, and in front of the Dark Lord, I dread to think if he saw' Druella scolded her

'But Bella was doing it too' She protested

'The both of you, you should know better. I will have words with her later when she is finished'

'I think the Dark Lord found it quite amusing Druella, don't fret. We won't lose favour over a few glaring looks between siblings' He smirked at his wife, taking a sip of his wine.

'What were you two conversing about to silently anyway?' He asked plainly, looking at his youngest

'Oh, how terribly she hides the fact she so obviously likes him father, though she kept trying to deny it'

Cygnus chuckled, Bellatrix was indeed struggling with her emotions around him, very few if any man had that effect on her.

As they walked across the hall Voldemort spoke, breaking the silence. 'What were you and Narcissa so viciously arguing about across the table?' Bellatrix nearly faltered, nearly.

'You saw that?'

'Yes'

'Forgive me, Narcissa enjoys winding me up, it was nothing to bother you about my Lord'

'My Lord is it now?' He smirked at her.

She attempted not to look at him, but as they reached the base of the stairs he stopped her 'I had no idea it was you I was with my Lord. If I had known...'

'You would have acted differently, which is what I would not have wanted'

She finally looked at him, falling into his dark eyes. 'But our conversation...' She blushed ever so slightly.

'Was duly noted Bellatrix' He interrupted. 'And I am wondering now if you would have changed what you had said, under different circumstances'

'I most likely would have change the context of what I said, spoken less boldly'

'I liked your boldness, and fierceness, it would have been a shame to have missed out on it'

'I am flattered my Lord. My mother makes a habit of scolding such behaviour. Perhaps we should precede' She led them up the stairs to the next floor.

'Of course, lead on'

He watched her as they walked around the house, Bellatrix felt his eyes on her constantly and it sent not entirely unpleasant shivers through her.

'My Lord, you said our conversation was 'duly noted'...?'

'I am considering you. Your eagerness and forwardness are inspiring. Someone like you among my followers might put them in their place'

'You flatter me once again, but are not my father and uncle among them?'

'They do not bare my mark, however support the cause financially, mostly'

She nodded in understanding. 'But, then to what purpose would there be in having me in your ranks, marked?'

'You are a smart woman, so you must see my need to have a Black permanently under me as beneficial'

'To both parties, I would imagine'

'Knowing you would be so willing to accept a place would be securing my steps in attaining it'

'So you would make me a Death Eater, your servant?' She realised she had betrayed too much eagerness and gathered herself. Voldemort's face remained passive as she looked at him. Though she swore she saw the ghost of a frown cross his features. 'Forgive me, that was out of order, I should not rush such matters, or to any conclusions'

'Do not apologize, I admire your persistence, though you are still young and inexperienced in much of the dark arts' He looked down on her, she moved in front of him, turning to face him.

'I don't take back a word I said, I would do and give anything, a life devoted to your cause and you would be worth everything'

'All that remains is for me to discuss this option with my closest circle, I wish to see their views. Also that of your father's, even though it seems he is more than prepared to give you to me, you still belong to him'

'I should belong to you' She whispered, barely audible, but it didn't go unnoticed by him, he backed her up against the wall, surrounding her with his auror.

'And you shall, my Bellatrix' He gave her such a cold smile, that it warmed her. Though the surprise that he had heard her was evident in her eyes. He took hold of her chin and raised her face to his, leaning in to they were an inch apart, he warmed her with his breath has he spoke.

'My Beautiful warrior'. He let go of her and stood back up straight, leaving her to let out a shaky breath. 'Is there much more of your home to see or shall we conclude this tour and return to you family, we have, I imagine been gone quite some time'

She nodded, returning to her usual composed self. She looked at his lips briefly, then his eyes, then looked away, taking his arm they made their way back the way they came.  
'Perhaps that would be best my Lord, I assume you wish also to speak with my father before you depart'

* * *

R&R PLease, i hope that they are in character, especially Voldemort. I'm attempting to stick by the books as best as possible. getting all the timelines right was pain in the butt, but, i think it's made this so much better. THANK YOU.


	5. Step two

Cygnus led Voldemort into his private study. 'Please sit' They sat opposite each other, the desk separating them. He waited for Voldemort to speak first, he imagined that he 'tour' with Bellatrix was enlightening.  
'I wish to have Bellatrix' He stated plainly but sternly  
'Have? My Lord?' He didn't like Voldemort's tone, it was hard but also dark and demanding.  
'Among my inner circle, marked. She will of course need much training and teaching in the dark arts'  
'I can arrange…'  
'I will take care of it Cygnus. I must say, that my intentions with your daughter may not, currently, be as far as you may want them to go, however the prospect of taking her hand has crossed my mind, despite the considerable difference in years…though it is still your place to decide her fate'  
'I could not deny your wish my Lord, nor your plans for my daughter'  
'If I were to take her'  
'I see no other to be more suited to do so. Any other might find Bellatrix to be a handful. It seems you have a way with her. Even at the Nott's she acted different around you. She might actually listen…obey you'  
'Curious…then perhaps I will consider it more intently. You must understand it would be simply an agreement, beneficial for both parties'  
'I am sure Bellatrix would find it most beneficial. She knows what this would mean to her family and would do so willingly'  
'Indeed, your family seem too proud, though you have every right to be so'  
They paused the conversation to indulge in some drink, and contemplation.  
'Perhaps my Lord, you would attend our ball, next weekend'  
'In aide of?'  
'An anniversary'  
'I shall consider it'  
'Thank you my Lord. I am sure Bellatrix would appreciate the company'  
'Yes however I would wish to see her once, at least to test her before I commence any training'  
'Of course my Lord. When would you wish to arrange that?'  
'Soon, perhaps...in two days, yes two days from today'  
Cygnus nodded and stood. He strode over to the door and opened it, snapping his fingers a house elf appeared instantly. 'Fetch Bellatrix'  
It nodded and disappeared. Shortly after, Bellatrix strolled into the room, her father closing the door behind her. He returned to his seat and she stood next to Voldemort, curious to be called on but none the less pleased to be in his presence.  
'The Dark lord requests your presence in two days, presumably he will collect you from Manor Noire and then you shall go with him wherever he needs you to be'  
Voldemort's face was passive as he watched the exchange, Bellatrix nodded to her father and cast a brief glance at him.  
'That will be all Bellatrix, you may leave' Cygnus said. She bowed curtly to both of them and swept out of the room, wishing to have stayed longer and to hear him speak once more.  
Cygnus watched her and as soon as the door shut he spoke again. 'I have never known my study to be so quiet with Bellatrix in it. In fact I have not seen her so complacent' He sipped his drink. 'That is the last time she was in here it was raised voices' Voldemort smiled, taking his own glass and swilling the content.  
'I doubt, Cygnus that I will have tamed her entirely. She is strong and it is that quality that I require and look for in her. You have raised her well'  
'Thank you my Lord, though I am sure Walpurga had more to with that than I did my Lord' They both sat in silence, Cygnus in thought, Voldemort planning.  
'I should take my leave. I have much to prepare' Voldemort cut the silence silkily.  
'Of course allow me to show you out.' They both left the study and returned to the entrance. They stood before the ornate hearth. 'Thank you for accepting our invitation my Lord, it was an honour' He bowed to Voldemort, who inclined his head in return.  
'The pleasure was all mine' He turned about to enter the hearth when a door opened. They both looked round as Bellatrix Began to slowly walk over.  
'It would be rude of me to no give thanks for this evening and say goodbye my Lord' It was almost sarcastic, but made the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. She now stood next to her father, giving him a low bow. He turned fully and took her hand, kissing it again.  
'Indeed it would have seemed so, but we shall be seeing each other soon Bellatrix' her hand was cold where he had made contact, but she smiled.  
He span round and left in a burst of green flame.

Bellatrix smiled at the now empty fireplace, her father looked away and saw her expression.  
'You would be interested in him of all people wouldn't you Bella' He said with a sigh, smiling and shaking his head knowingly.  
'Would you have it any other way father?' she said turning to him.  
'I would have you marry within your status' He said  
'What's that supposed to mean?' she said looking at him oddly, "Is he not worthy, the Dark Lord himself?" She said almost irritated at her father.  
'He is a half-blood…though' he paused at her expression, her gaze returned to the fireplace,  
'Despite that he is the heir to Slytherin, and shares his blood' Cygnus finished and again watched his daughters response.  
'Heir of Slytherin…" She whispered to herself then looked at him with determination, 'surely that makes him more worthy father, would you not want to mix the blood of a black and a descendant of Slytherin himself…' she said almost half questioning him.  
'Such would be an honour for the house of Black, Bellatrix. However our priority and unspoken law among our kind is to keep the lines pure'  
'But father, just think…' she said a hint of excitement in her voice.  
'I would never have thought it possible, my Bella, excited at the prospect of a man' he said smiling, amused watching his eldest, 'you'll soon sound like Narcissa when she talks of Lucius if you're not careful' he said with a chuckle.  
Her face dropped and she folded her arms like a child and frowned, 'it's not…like that' she tried but failed to explain and gave up with a sigh.  
The both left the hallway and ascended the grand staircase parting ways as she returned to her room.


End file.
